Mon Ange Déchu
by UneAline
Summary: La fin n'est pas toujours telle qu'on pense qu'elle est. Pour les survivants, la vie continue, mais qu'en est-il des morts ? Vous croyez aux secondes chances ? Vous pensez que la mort peut vous rendre meilleur ? Soyez moins naïfs, et ne refaites pas mes erreurs. Parce que lorsqu'on est manipulateur, on le reste, vivant ou mort. Surtout lorsque l'on s'appelle Light. L.
1. Prologue

La fin n'est pas toujours telle qu'on pense qu'elle est.

Pour les survivants, la vie continue, mais qu'en est-il des morts ?

Vous croyez aux secondes chances ?

Vous pensez que la mort peut vous rendre meilleur ?

Vous pensez que parce qu'on a des ailes, on est forcément un ange ?

Vous pensez qu'on ne peut pas tomber amoureux au point de se couper soi même les ailes ?

Vous pensez trop, et vous pensez faux.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est mort que l'on perd ses défauts.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est entouré de nuages que l'on est au paradis.

Et l'amour est parfois tellement fort que la solution semble évidente.

Vous vous trompez.

Vous vous trompez tout le temps.

Laissez moi plutôt vous dire la vérité.

L'amour n'est jamais un long fleuve tranquille,

On a jamais rien sans rien,

On ne peut compter sur personne,

et encore moins sur ceux que l'on aime.

L'amour n'existe pas, il n'y a que des gens qui savent manipuler, et des gens pour y croire.

Tout est faux, rien n'est vrai.

Et c'est comme ça que ça doit se passer.


	2. Chapter 1

Part 1, Découvrir.

Light.

Battu, j'étais vaincu.

Moi, Kira, le nouveau Dieu de notre monde, j'étais vaincu. Comment est ce que ce petit idiot de Near avait-il réussi a contrer mon plan ?! J'avais eu tord de le sous estimer.

Maintenant, Ryuk s'est occupé de mon cas, et a écrit mon nom dans son propre Death Note.

Il m'aura au moins évité la prison, et la honte publique de ma défaite magistrale.

A présent, tout est noir, vraiment noir. Je ne sens plus rien, et la dernière sensation dont je me souvienne est cette horrible douleur lancinante qui atteignit mon coeur quelques temps auparavant. Je me souviens seulement de cette douleur atroce, comme si mon coeur avait été transpercé par une lame trempée dans l'acide. Comme s'il avait voulu s'échapper de ma cage thoracique, tout détruire sur son passage, se libérer a tout prix...pour mourir plus loin.

Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Des secondes, des heures, des années ? Je n'en sais rien, et qu'importe.

Je sais que je ne peux ni aller au paradis, ni en enfer. Les dieux tout puissants de l'au delà doivent surement être en train de délibérer de mon sort.

Moi, Light Yagami, celui qui a réglé leur compte a plus de malfaiteurs que n'importe quel tribunal, c'est au tour de mon compte d'être réglé, et je suis prêt.

Je savais, en commençant mon oeuvre, que je m'exposais a une sentence plus forte que n'importe quel courroux humain. Je m'y étais préparé, et maintenant, je dois assumer mes actes.

Le silence est entêtant. Le noir est plus profond que les océans, et je suis comme flottant au milieu. Je n'entend rien, rien du tout, mais j'ai la sensation d'être observé.

On m'observe, je le sens, et j'imagine très bien les rictus moqueurs se former devant ma défaite. Le même rictus que j'avais lorsque j'ai infligé sa propre défaite a L.

L

L

L.

L.

L.

L.

L.

L.

L.

L.

L.

L.

L.

...

Peut être qu'il me regarde avec ce même sourire, d'où il est. Peut être même qu'il saute de joie en me voyant ici, prisonnier de mes pensées. Plongé dans l'oubli. Abandonné dans les gouffres les plus profonds du néant.

S'il peut vraiment me voir, je suis certain qu'il jubile vraiment. Si seulement je pouvais savoir ou il est...

Non, en fait, je ne veux pas. Surtout pas. Je l'ai éliminé il y a bien longtemps déjà, ce n'est pas pour le ravoir dans les pattes maintenant.

Je suis mieux dans mon silence.

Je ne peux ni bouger, ni parler. Ni hurler. Je voudrais hurler, rompre le silence assourdissant dans lequel je suis plongé.

Mes pensées me font mal au crâne et coulent comme de l'acide dans mon cerveau. Je deviens fou, complètement fou. Je perd toute notion du temps, ou de l'espace, parce que tout est grand et petit a la fois. Tout est rapide et si lent en même temps.

Tous mes souvenirs, tous mes plans, toutes mes manigances, tout tourne en moi comme un mauvais film qui retracerait l'histoire de ma vie.

Le temps passe, rapide, ou lent, je n'en sais rien, rien du tout. Sont-ce des mois, des années, des heures, des minutes ou des secondes ?

Soudain, un cri déchirant perce le néant. Une longue plainte suraiguë, qui transperce mon crâne, comme une lame d'acier.

Il dure, et ne semble jamais s'arrêter. Mon cerveau va exploser, je ne peux toujours pas bouger. Le hurlement s'intensifie, monte en puissance alors qu'il semble deja avoir dépassé le paroxysme du possible. Le son augmente, augmente, augmente augmente augmente augmente augmente encore encore encore encore et encore.

Je ne sais toujours pas combien de temps cela dure, cela semble une éternité. C'est donc cela, ma punition ?

Bientôt, alors qu'elle semble s'apaiser, la plainte est rejointe par des centaines d'autre, plus stridentes les unes que les autres.

Certaines sembles plaintives, d'autres désespérées, je peux presque deviner chaque sentiment qui émane de chaque voix.

Je ne peux pas supporter cela, c'est impossible, les cris, les cris encore les cris.

Plus rien d'autre ne me parvient. Je suis piégé entre les mailles des cris.

Les cris de ...

Soudain je comprends.

Ces voix, ces plaintes, ces hurlements... Ce sont les âmes de tous ceux que j'ai supprimé. Tous ces malfaiteurs qui ont atterris dans les gouffre de l'enfer auquel je n'ai pas le droit. Ce sont eux que j'entend !

Comme ils semblent souffrir... A partir de la, ma souffrance devient moins grande lorsque j'imagine la leur, et leurs cris ne sont plus qu'une douce mélodie pour mes oreilles.

J'ai fait payer le prix a tous ces criminels, et maintenant je suis condamné a les écouter purger leur peine. Quelle douce prison dans laquelle je suis coincé !

Le temps s'écoule, toujours aussi indistinct, et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la durée depuis laquelle je suis ici, mais je m'en contrefiche a présent, parce que je peux enfin contempler le fruit de mon oeuvre monumentale. J'étais un dieu, j'ai fait ce qu'aucun autre homme n'aurait eu le cran de faire, j'ai fais régner la justice !

Seulement, une plainte sort du lot, un espèce de gémissement sourd, des sanglots peut être, je ne sais pas trop. Comme si une douleur qui traversait cette ame était si insoutenable qu'elle l'empêcherait de hurler.

Sauf que contrairement aux autres, cette douleur, cette torture subie c'est… Insoutenable, c'est pathétique, il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire cela.

Comment peut on gémir a ce point ?

Comment est-ce possible ?

-IL FAUT QUE ÇA S'ARRÊTE

Je peux hurler ! C'est incroyable, j'ai réussi a parler !  
>Soudain je sens mon corps, je sens tout, de la pointe de mes cheveux jusqu'au bout de mes orteils. Je sens mon coeur battre, je sens mes doigts se plier et se déplier au fil de mes mouvements, je peux a présent bouger, je ne suis plus prisonnier. Cette sensation est incroyable, vraiment, on ne se rend pas compte de la chance que l'on a de pouvoir bouger, remuer, frémir.<p>

Je me rends aussi compte que je suis allongé, sur un sol dur, inégal, rugueux.

Ma main effleure ce par terre inconnu. Du bout des doigts, je prends connaissance de ce support inconnu. Je sens comme des graviers, des cailloux. J'en prend un que je fais rouler entre mes doigts. J'appréhende ses formes, ses courbes, ses creux, son toucher lisse et poreux a la fois. Je me demande alors si je peux ouvrir les yeux, pour voir ce qui m'entoure. Je ne me rappelle pas les avoir fermés, et pourtant, je constate que mes paupières sont closes. En une seconde, j'y remédie.

Je vois.

Après quelques secondes le temps que mes yeux s'habituent, je vois. Je ne vois pas le plafond, je vois seulement une brume grisâtre autour de moi.

Tout ça n'a prit qu'une seconde. Ou une éternité, je n'en ai aucune idée. Le temps est toujours aussi flou. Mais les lamentations n'ont pas cessé. Elles se sont même amplifiées, et je ressens chacune des âmes que j'ai envoyée ici. Elles pèsent sur mon coeur comme une lourde enclume.

Mais il y a autre chose. Des pleurs d'enfants, de femmes, de fillettes, de familles entières. Je n'ai jamais tué d'enfants, Jamais. Il ne peut s'agir de personnes que j'ai tuées .. Alors qu'est ce que cela peut il bien être ?

Lentement, je me relève. Je redresse mon buste pour m'asseoir, je replie ensuite mes jambes étendues, et je m'aide de mes mains pour me mettre debout. Contrairement a ce que je prévoyais, mes membres ne sont pas engourdis.

Autour de moi, je ne distingue qu'un espèce de fleuve gris, entouré de brume. Un décor saisissant, macabre, presque morbide. Je m'approche pour regarder l'eau, peut être que je découvrirais ou je suis, ou peut être ne verrais-je que mon reflet.

Lorsque je me penche pour mieux voir, je constate que c'est un liquide gris, opaque qui coule dans ce lit. On dirait presque de la fumée, un long fantôme qui s'étirerait pour former un fleuve. Intéressant.

J'ai une curieuse et irrépressible envie de plonger ma main dedans pour vérifier mes suppositions. Découvrir si cette étrange substance est vraiment ce qu'elle semble être. De toute façon, que puis-je risquer ? Je suis déjà mort ! Je tend alors ma main et effleure la surface.

A peine l'ais-je effleuré que quelque chose de gluant, de répugnant, de visqueux me saisit l'avant bras. Une forme infâme est sortie de l'eau et me tire a présent vers le fond. Je n'ai pas tout de suite le réflexe de me dégager et je manque de tomber. Heureusement, je suis plus fort que cette masse immonde et j'arrive a reprendre mon équilibre pour me dégager.

Ma main est pleine d'une sorte d'algue gélatineuse, verte et dégoûtante. Beurk. Je me demande quelle est cette chose qui m'a aggripé. Cette fois ci, je vais prendre des précautions. Je ne veux en aucun aucun cas je ne veux toucher une nouvelle fois cette … Chose.

Alors je prends un des cailloux qui ornent le sol, et je le jette dedans. Presque tout de suite, une main sort de l'espèce de lac, et cherche dans le vide quelque chose a attirer. Une main. Une main, c'est répugnant. Je n'ai pu l'apercevoir que brièvement, mais j'ai reconnu la forme d'une main humaine.

Je recommence mon essai, plusieurs fois, pour être sur. A chaque fois la même chose recommence. Une main visqueuse sort de l'eau pour tenter de l'attraper. Elle semble a chaque fois plus pale, comme si c'était la main d'un cadavre. Non, pas comme si, c'est la main d'un cadavre.

Il y a des cadavres dans le fleuve. Je suis condamné a vivre parmi les cadavres.

Répugnant. C'est donc cela mon sort, moi, Kira, ce dieu craint par tout le monde, j'allais passer le reste de mon éternité dans cet endroit misérable, avec pour seule compagnie les hurlements du monde des morts.

Soit. De toute manière, je ne m'attendais pas a une destinée meilleure que cela. A vrai dire, j'avais supposé quelque chose de pire encore. Un scénario dans lequel je brûlais éternellement dans les flammes de l'enfer par exemple.

Si seulement ces cris pouvaient s'arreter !


	3. Chapter 2

Part 2, Repentir.

L.

Light Yagami, je savais que tu étais Kira, je le savais ! Des l'instant ou je t'ai vu, dans ta chambre, sur cette vidéo de surveillance, au fond de moi je l'ai su. Tu es Kira. J'avais tout juste, et même s'il a fallu que je meure pour cela, le monde entier connaît ton vrai visage.

Je savais qu'il fallait que je me sacrifie pour que tu sois enfin arrête. Mes descendants Near et Mello sont allés au delà de mes espérances, et je suis fier d'eux. Ils ont rempli leur mission.

Après avoir fait ta connaissance, j'ai réalisé que l'important dans notre duel n'était pas de gagner, comme tu le pensais, mais plutôt de te stopper. Et je l'ai fais ! J'ai finalement réussi a t'arrêter, Light Yagami. C'est grâce a moi que tu es enfin mort.

Je devrais me réjouir. Vraiment, je le devrais. Je devrais sautiller de joie en m'empiffrant de gâteaux a la crème. Seulement, je n'y parviens pas.

C'est étrange, mais la mort de Light m'attriste. Je l'ai vu, tenter de s'échapper, couvert de sang, faible, et mourir comme un pauvre sans abri dans un escalier insalubre. Même s'il était un meurtrier, il était doté d'une capacité d'analyse presque supérieure a la mienne, et il méritait plus que cela.

Qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? Bien sur qu'il mérite son sort, c'est un meurtrier, qui a tué plus de personne que n'importe quelle guerre !

Mais je ne peux être heureux de sa défaite. Je le devrais, mais je ne peux pas.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que je ne parviens pas a être heureux de son arrestation ? Il faut pourtant que j'arrive a résolver ce mystère. Si je n'arrive plus a me comprendre moi même, comment pourrais-je comprendre le reste ?

Est-ce parce que ce n'est pas ma victoire, parce que c'est grâce a Near ?

Je ne pense pas, je sais que Near y est arrivé, parce que j'ai eu raison de croire en lui.

Alors quoi ?

Son regard tourné vers le ciel, lorsqu'il est mort… C'est le même qu'il m'a jeté juste avant que mon coeur ne cesse de battre… Je pensais qu'il jouait la comédie, mais ce désespoir, c'était exactement le même.

Je le considérais tout de même comme un ami, la seule personne sur terre qui puisse rivaliser avec moi, le seul a qui je puisse me mesurer.

Je regarde autour de moi, et ce paysage de nuages insupporte tout bonnement. Comme si tout était beau, alors que Light est mort, et qu'il croupit dans un lieu infâme !

Je secoue la tête,je ne dois pas penser comme ça, je dois me réjouir qu'un meurtrier ait été capturé.

Je penche un peu la tête pour mieux observer.

Je le vois, je vois Light, mon pire ennemi, dans un décor sordide, au bord d'une sorte de rivière fantomatique.

Il ne peut pas me voir, et c'est tant mieux. De toute manière, je suis loin. Je suis dans le monde d'en haut, et lui est en bas.

Il est allongé, les yeux clos, immobile. Est ce qu'il souffre ? Son visage semble crispé, et on dirait qu'il tremble, légèrement.

Si il n'y avait pas cet imperceptible frémissement de ses muscles, on pourrait croire qu'il est mort.

Mort même dans la mort… Quelle ironie du sort !

Et puis, il ouvre les yeux. Ses grands yeux bruns, que j'ai sondé plus d'une fois. Je savais que c'était lui. Ce meurtrier sans pitié, c'était lui et j'en étais sur depuis le début.

Il se lève ensuite, et regarde autour de lui. Mais je n'ai plus envie de l'observer. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, et ça ne sert plus a rien.

Je me redresse donc, et me dirige vers les autres. Il n'y a pas grand monde que je connaisse.

Je suis un privilégié. On m'a expliqué que je suis arrivé ici parce que j'ai toujours contribué a faire régner la justice, et que j'ai sauvé des centaines d'innocents au cours de mes enquêtes. Il me prennent pour une sorte de héros. Mais au final, je pense ne pas valoir mieux que ce pauvre Light. Je suis puérile, j'ai horreur de perdre, et je n'ai jamais hésité a employer des méthodes contraires a l'éthique. Je ne suis, ou n'étais, si on considère que je suis mort, qu'un gosse.

Un sale gosse.

C'est totalement injuste. Je ne mérite pas mes ailes, je ne les mérite pas plus qu'un autre et pourtant, je suis ici.

Sur ce nuage ridicule. On dirait de la barbe a papa, c'est beau, c'est rose et ça sent bon.

Mais je ne veux pas de barbe a papa, je veux Light. QUOI ? NON JE N'AI PAS PENSE ÇA.

Non, je voulais dire, je veux voir light subir son châtiment, oui, et il serait temps qu'il se lève d'ailleurs.

Soudain, une voix perce le silence. Il a parlé ! Enfin !

Parlé, c'est un euphémisme. Il a plutot hurlé. Mais ce n'est pas trop tot.

J'ai failli avoir eu peur.. Non, je n'ai pas eu peur, je m'ennuyais, oui, je m'ennuyais.

Je le vois alors bouger une main, ouvrir les yeux. Puis petit a petit, il se lève. C'est incroyable qu'un si beau jeune homme ait pu avoir un esprit aussi rongé par le mal.

C'est incroyable la façon dont ses yeux s'embument de surprise et de dégoût lorsqu'il découvre le lieu qui lui sert de purgatoire.

Et la façont dont on peut voir la curiosité s'infiltrer en lui a la vue du fleuve de cadavres.

Il est prévisible, trop prévisible. Pourtant, j'ai envie de lui hurler de ne pas toucher, de descendre en piqué pour l'en empêcher, et le prendre dans mes bras, et le serrer contre moi, et passer mes mains dans ses cheveux si soyeux et… NON !

N'importe quoi ! Je n'ai jamais pensé ça, je ne veux pas toucher ses beaux cheveux brillants toujours bien coiffés… STOP !

Revenons ou j'en étais. Light, Fleuve, main, stupide, vengeance, cheveux, non pas cheveux, cadavres, peur, calin, non pas calin non plus, descendre, non, rester ici, ne plus penser.

Oui. Ne plus penser. Penser ça ne me réussit pas ici.

Light…. Light Light

Light  
>Light<br>Light

MAIS IL EST PARTOUT !

Non, chut, souviens toi des techniques de relaxation.. Il me faut de la crème glacée, et du chocolat, beaucoup de chocolat. Ou du sucre, oui du sucre.

Je me lève, et me dirige vers la table remplie de délicieuses patisseries.

C'est grace a elle que j'ai toujours tenu le coup. Grace a elles que je peux réféchir. C'est idiot de devoir manger pour réfléchir non ?

Non?

Si ?

Sûrement, mais je m'en fiche, j'ai faim. Et au moins j'oublie Light.

Et puis de toute manière, je suis mort, alors personne ne peut rien me dire.

Une fois rasasié, je retourne sur mon petit nuage d'observation. Il est bien ce nuage. Un peu trop rose peut etre, un peu trop Barbapapa a mon gout. Mais il a pour mérite de s'adapter parfaitement a ma position favorite. Mieux que n'importe quel fauteuil terrestre. Si seulement j'en avais eu un alors que j'étais encore en vie, cela aurait bien éviemment changé beaucoup de choses. Imaginez, avec un ange de position parfait, j'aurais pu utiliser mes capacités cérébrales 20 a 40 % mieux.

Incroyable, c'est vrai que la crème glacé me fait oublier Light …

…

…

…

LIGHT ! Et c'est reparti pour un tour.

Si seulement mon cerveau pouvait s'arrêter !


End file.
